


But We'll Be Alright

by CerebralThunder



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Gang but like...not bad guys...not really?, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Violence, maybe smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: Neo Culture Technology is the thriving group that has hands in every aspect of everyday life. They provide safety and peace of mind to people who otherwise wouldn't know where to turn. They're labeled as vigilantes, as thugs, and murderers, but by who? By the governments that has run their homes into the dirt? The world is riddled with violence, but these people strive to get people out of their oppressive lives and escort them to safer havens.  These havens are located all over the world, but NCT has dubbed themselves the protectors of the fragile peace in Seoul, whilst also having a second group in Hong Kong. They do what they can. This is their lives. This is their stories.___(Also known as I don't know much about dystopian worlds and government, but the setting is interesting and we'll figure this out. Please, don't expect me to get too detailed with the politics...because...I don't get it! Let's enjoy!)





	1. Chenle's Accident

“Get me the med kit!” the entire compound was in an absolute uproar, and Lee Taeyong, the leader of the Seoul division of NCT was barking orders to try and guide others through the panic. Things hadn’t gone well on their last outing, and that was made evident by the amount of blood on the leader's clothes. He was dressed modestly, like everyone else around him. Jeans, and a loose t-shirt, a hoodie tossed over it and a severely distressed denim jacket. That’s how things were. The clothes they had were precious. Everyone who lived in the main compound was well off so to speak, they had multiple outfits to spare, but that couldn’t be said for everyone in South Korea at the time. Anywhere really. It happened around ten years ago, wars and civil unrest were just too much, and society began to crumble, and things were still in an unpleasant way. People stopped trusting their governments. The rich were safe and sound, however, but on the streets, it was a dog eat dog world. What had happened today was something that they were all too familiar with.

The day was supposed to be a simple run for supplies. You had to venture out into the city, and into a territory that they didn’t control to get specific medical supplies. Unfortunately, they were caught while breaking into the warehouse, and security was more than they had been told. Their intel was usually stable and reliable. Taeyong was starting to fear that they may have a mole, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. The dark haired man spun on his heels, realizing a med kit wasn’t on his table yet, “Yuta!” he screamed, seeing that the Japanese man was in a state of panic. He couldn’t blame him, not while the leader had his hand pressed Sicheng’s abdomen, where he was putting pressure on a gunshot wound. “Get the goddamn kit! Please, go!” that seemed to register with Yuta, and he raced off in a flash. Taeyong sighed, blowing his hair out of his face, glancing down to Sicheng whose face was scrunch in pain.

“Sicheng-ah.” he cooed, giving the lad a tight-lipped smile, “How you feelin’, sweetheart?” his tone was smooth as silk as he talked to his scared junior, his heartbreaking as the stubborn man just shook his head and refused to speak. “It’s okay, Yuta will be back, and Taeil and Doyoungie will fix you up in a jiffy. It seems worse than it is, I promise.” It was then that the duo he had been speaking of had appeared, both covered in blood.

Doyoung, jet black hair and piercing eyes were the first to step forward, and it was him that took the medical supplies from Yuta who had also come back to the scene. The distraught man rounded the long table that Sicheng was laying on, and was quick to grab onto his lover’s hand, bring this knuckles to his lips and kissing them, “Baby, I’m so sorry.” he mumbles, and Taeyong can see how angry the man is, because he hadn’t been next to his boyfriend when it had happened. Things got hectic, and they all scattered. Yuta blamed himself for leaving Sicheng on his own.

“Shut up.” Sicheng mustered through gritted teeth, “It’s just a graze, I got this.” he offered a cheeky smile, but there was still the pain in his watery gaze, but he’d be strong. He always felt the need to be, and he wouldn’t cry. He refused. It was very rare that he’d show that type of emotion. Doyoung sighed and nudged Taeyong out of the way, breaking the leader’s focus on the couple in front of him.

“Everyone else is patched up, try to go settle the younger ones down. They’re all out of sorts. No one else was injured to Sicheng's extent. We got lucky. We were reckless, Taeyong…” Doyoung sounded as if he was about to continue the lecture but Taeil cleared his throat and shook his head, “We’ll talk about it later. Let us fix poor Sichengie before Yuta kills someone.” the Japanese man nearly snarled at the mention of his name, but softened as his harmed lover squeezed his hand. Taeyong slowly let his bloodied hands lift off of Sicheng’s side, hands shaking the slightest bit, and it didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. Taeil took over with giving the wound pressure, as Doyoung took to disinfecting and sterilizing everything he’d need to stitch up the graze. Taeyong blinked rapidly as he turned away, shoulder’s relaxing, Sicheng was in good hands. He trusted his doctors with their lives every day. They did their best. Always.

The leader could feel the adrenaline wearing off and with a quick trip to one of the restrooms, a tiled room with three showers on the far wall, two toilets tucked away discreetly in stalls, and a long sink with a large mirror that stretched to the ceiling. As he peered into the glass, he caught sight of his reflection for the first time since this morning. He looked haggard. Dark circles were marring his light olive skin and creating a shadow under his tired gaze. Sighing heavily, he washed the blood off his hands, scrubbing, transfixed on the way the red swirled in the metal sink below. Once his skin was fresh and clean, he made his way to the south side of the compound where he knew his younger recruits were probably having meltdowns. They were getting older now, some of them had come to Taeyong and his crew at a young age. Jisung had only been fourteen, and he had grown so much since then, now seventeen and really making Taeyong feel old. It had been a long time now, and he was happy they hadn’t lost anyone yet, every day was a fight, and he was incredibly lucky that his small family was still together-- For the most part.

Entering the room, he saw a sight he figured he was going to see. The room had two sets of bunk beds one on the left wall, one on the right wall, and then a twin sized single bed tucked up against the back wall. The single bed seemed to be where the five who occupied this room were huddled together on the small mattress, a distraught and crying Chenle with his face buried in a stoic Jisung’s chest. Taeyong sighed. This had been Jisung’s and Chenle’s first outing, and it had been Chenle’s slip up that had gotten the team caught. It wasn’t all his fault, and Taeyong wasn’t upset with him, but it was dangerous, and he didn’t want to be harsh with his junior. Looking toward the three sets of eyes staring at him, Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun looking as if they were about to bounce. Those three. Taeyoung appreciated them. They were the eldest of his young ones, and over the years have become increasingly protective of the group's babies. Jisung and Chenle respectively.

“Relax, I’m not here to punish anyone.” Taeyong lifted his hands in surrender, and that tight smile showed that he was trying. Jaemin was still eyeing him warily, Taeyong had a silent but deadly side to him, and it was common knowledge that if he were having a bad day, it wasn’t uncommon for him to get loud. It didn’t happen often, but Jaemin was worried because this had been a big slip up.

“He’s upset…” Jaemin began, but Taeyong shook his head, placing his finger to his own lips to signal for quiet, and Jaemin was quick to obey. Huffing, Taeyong silently gestured for the three to go to their bunks. The single bed was Jisung’s, and Chenle didn’t look like he was ready to detach from his friend just yet. Licking his lower lip, Taeyong sat down beside the pair, and it was in that moment that the youngest’s hard expression cracked and the leader reached out to swipe his thumb over the teen’s cheek to catch his tears. He hated seeing them like this. They were still so young, and it wasn’t fair that they had to see this kind of thing, but Taeyong was preparing them, teaching them how to survive these tough times. They had to learn to work as a team out in the field. Yes, it was safe inside the compound, but outside, they had to be smart. They had to think.

“LeLe is really sorry…” the teen mumbled pathetically, blinking hard, he didn’t like to cry, “Hyung, the glass...his hand went right through it--” Taeyong noted that Chenles’ hand was bandaged up, and nodded, “He leaned on it for a second and it just shattered!” His tone was getting edgy and desperate like he thought that Chenle might be kicked out on the streets, that Taeyong would dispose of his best friend. The leader reached out and pressed his hand against the sobbing boy’s back, rubbing it lightly.

“I know, Jisung. Things happen, and I understand that it was an accident. I don’t think I really have to tell you about how we have to be aware of *everything* when we are out there. We need focus. We need to be ghosts. In and out without a sound. It’s hard, right? It’s dangerous. We are a team, and our actions directly affect every last one of us when we go on these types of runs. Those flu shots and vaccines are important, and the group needs them. With the season’s changing sickness is more likely to be a worry. We live in close quarters here, and we’ll have to make another trip to get them. Security will be even tighter this time around.” Taeyong hand stopped caressing the crying teen’s back and placed his warm palm on his shoulder, “Look at me Chenle.”

There was a moment of hesitation, but the Chinese lad turned his head, his ear pressed to Jisung’s chest, but at least he was now making eye contact. Hiccuping and red-faced, Taeyong hadn’t seen the younger this upset since the leader picked the pair up off the streets. “Hyung, m’so sorry.” he mumbled, and the dark-haired man just shook his head.

“I appreciate that Chenle, but an apology isn’t what I need right now.” his tone was stern, but it was soft and understanding despite that, “What I need from you right now is a promise that you will try your damnedest never to let something like that happen again. I’m not trying to make you feel bad, but I was so scared when I heard you scream. I thought I lost you. I thought I was going to have to carry your body home. What you did wrong wasn’t that you broke the glass, it was that you weren’t focused. Don’t think I didn’t notice. Today was exciting for you two, you finally were able to go out and help. To feel like you were apart of the team--” Taeyong laughed at the look Jisung gave him, “I hear everything, Jisung-ah. Don’t think I don’t. You’ve been living with us for three years, and this was your time to contribute, it meant a lot...but you just got overzealous. That cannot happen next time it was too close. Even for us. You both need more training on steeling your nerves in the field. We’ll work on it, but...It’ll be a bit before I have you back out there. Understand?”

“I understand,” Jisung responded quickly, nodding along and truly hanging on to his leader’s words. Chenle brought his uninjured hand up and scrubbed at his eyes, but hadn’t said anything yet, trying to find his voice again.

“Do you understand me, Chenle?” Taeyong urged, and was happy as the younger began to nod, sniffling, but ultimately calming down.

“I do. I’ll do better, hyung. I promise I will. I won’t make you worry again.” Taeyong sighed, appreciating the sentiment, but he highly doubted that Chenle wouldn’t ever make him worry again. He worried about these boys every day. He worried if they had enough to eat at night, he worried if he’d be able to get them new shoes when the soles wore thin, and he worried about whether or not they were happy. This way of life wasn’t ideal, but Taeyong did his best to make it bearable. They were a big family after all, and they were friends. Things weren’t always bad. It was different but not awful.

“Good, I’m glad to hear.” leaning in, he pressed a warm kiss to the side of Chenle’s head, ruffling his hair, “Lay down and get some rest, I’ll have Taeil come to check up on your hand later, and give you a little something if it hurts too bad.” Taeyong stood, feeling a little better after having talked to the younger, “I have to go check up on the others.”

Chenle’s hand caught him by the sleeve, and the older man paused, glancing down at the teen, “Wait, is...is Sicheng-hyung, alright?” he asked, his voice hitching as he spoke, and Taeyong just nodded, and that seemed good enough for the Chinese boy, and he was laying back, tugging Jisung with him, “Good...I’m glad.”

“Me too, Chenle-ah. Now all of you.” he spoke in a strict tone again, “I want everyone in bed, get some rest.” Glancing to the trio who was all piled onto Jeno’s bunk, “Let me know if you need anything. On his way out he was greeted with a kind face and a gaze that never failed to make his heart race.

“I was wondering where you ran off too, baby.” Ten’s voice was smooth, and his lover was already so close to him that he could feel the heat of his breath tickling his neck. Ten wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Taeyong and tugging him close, “It was all out chaos since you guys came back. I heard what happened, is Chenle doing alright?” the Thai man spoke against his throat, nose nuzzling against Taeyong’s pulse point as the words vibrated against his chest. His own arm wound around the shorter male, chin hooking over his shoulder as he just held him.

“He’s okay, troubled, but we had a good chat, and I think he’ll be okay. His hand was busted up from the window that broke, but Taeil has already tended to it. He might be in some pain, but we had a good stock of pills right now if he needs anything.” Ten’s hands smoothed down the leader’s back as he felt the taller tense, knowing as a leader and a guardian he must be experiencing a lot of stress because of what had gone on.

“Hey, it’s alright, Taeyong. No one was badly injured. Sicheng was given so local anesthetic before Doyong cleaned him up, and he took getting the stitches really well. He and Yuta are already in bed. Everyone else has settled down too, and I think it’s time you get changed out of these clothes. You’re filthy.” Ten teased, lightly nipping at his neck, causing the older male to shiver.

Taeyong pulled away, pressing his forehead against Ten’s, just taking a moment to stare at the man before he found his words, “Do you think it was too soon for them?” Ten sighed at the question, and one shoulder shrugged, a look of contemplation on the man’s face. He wasn’t sure how he should answer. He had expressed his concerns three weeks ago about sending those two on a mission, but everyone, had insisted that they would be just fine, Ten, however, had still retained his fears, and today had proved that his instinct had been right. Jisung and Chenle are still so young, and it’s not like we need them out there right now, not with Kun and Lucas coming back from Hong Kong.” Taeyong’s head snapped up in surprise, and it was then that Ten broke out into a broad smile. It had been about six months since Lucas and Kun had left Seoul on a lead to rescue some teen from the city. They had been close to Lucas in his childhood, and he insisted he go get them. Taeyong had been nervous about sending him alone, which was why Kun had offered to go with him. They lost contact nearly a week ago, and he was certain Jungwoo had been close to combusting the entire week.

“Does he know?” Taeyong asked with a dry mouth, and Ten gave him this sad little smile, “Shit…”

“Jungwoo...he’ll be so happy knowing Lucas is coming how, but from what I got from him was that they’re in rough shape. I want Taeil or Doyoung to look over them before there’s any sort of emotional reunion. Lucas said that they’re all pretty malnutrition, but they’ll be arriving in Seoul in the next day or so. Once he’s in the city he’ll be able to get ahold of us to come to get them.” there’s a pause, “I set up one of the spare rooms, they found them-- Lucas’ old friends. There are three of them. Xiao Jun, Hendrey, and YangYang. I wasn’t given the full details on their conditions, but...everyone is alive.”

Taeyong expelled a sigh, and found his face buried in his lover’s neck once again, shaking his head, “We’ll deal with all that tomorrow then. I think we should go hope in the shower quick, while everyone is resting.” Ten brightened up at the suggestion and was lacing their fingers together the next moment and tugging the taller man down the hallway. They lived day by day, and they tried to live those days to the fullest. The compound was their little safe haven, and Taeyong would kill to keep those who came into these walls safe. The three new members would be welcomed with open arms because Lucas was their family, which meant they were now apart of the crew. They’d learn to love and support each other. Just as they all did.

He hoped at least, that this safe harbor held strong for them.

This was all they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear your thought or concerns!  
> Tell me what you wanna see, or what you think of the setting. I'm totally winging this here, kids! I can't wait to write the other members, and see what other kind of trouble they can get themselves in. Side note: this is LIGHTly proof read don't @ me okay! (that's what the cool kids say right??)
> 
> Now that I've totally made myself sound like a neRD...
> 
> Tell me, who's your OTP? ;)  
> ...


	2. Late Night

It was nearing three in the morning as the massive vault door was pushed open with a gruff whine of the hinges. A group of eight snuck into the compound, the dim lights hanging from the ceiling illuminating their way into the home. The entire building was eerily quiet, the younger ones should have been all asleep by now, and anyone still awake was probably attempting to do so. The first inside was Johnny, a tall man who wore a long brown coat that hit the back of his knees as he walked, and had a look of exhaustion plastered only his face. The most important thing about the man in this current situation, however, was the fact that he was carrying one of three slumbering forms. Being cradled bridal style, a face was tucked into his shoulder; thick brows furrowed giving the younger a hard expression even while asleep. Mark trailed behind his friend, another sleeping body being carried through the door, this one latched onto his back, a cold nose buried into is throat for warmth. Lucas had the third teen piggyback as well, all three new boys were absolutely dead to the world. The stress from the last few months catching up to them and wearing them completely thin. Kun and Taeyong were the last to enter, the door bolted shut behind the pair, and for extra security, an alarm was set with a code that was changed weekly.

Taeyong was thankful that no one had noticed they had come home, the bedrooms tucked on the south side of the building. Right now, the group walked through dim hallways to get to the infirmary where Taeil and Doyoung were waiting for their arrival. The rest of the group was unaware that Taeyong had gone out today with Johnny and Mark to get their friends. He didn’t want to upset or alarm anyone with the sudden news of their return. Most of all Jungwoo who had started to become increasingly depressed about Lucas’ absence. It would be much simpler to get them all settled and checked over before telling anyone they were back. They managed to make it to the infirmary without being spotted, and as they pushed through the double doors, Taeil and Doyoung were there. The men both seemed to look like death warmed over since they probably hadn’t slept yet. Despite that, they jumped up from their respective chairs and darted over to help Lucas who seemed ready to collapse with the stranger on his back.

“Careful, careful. I got you.” Doyoung breathes, his tone tight and full of emotion as he loops an arm around the other’s waist, and Taeil peels the sleeping teen off his back. The first thing Taeil notices is that he can feel the young man’s ribs, he frowns and lays him down on the middle cot. Mark had deposited one on the left, and Johnny carefully placed the still tense looking sleeper on the right. They were all quiet as they studied the snoozing trio, they were hard to look at. They all were too skinny, sunken cheeks and greyish skin. It had taken them so long to track them down, and by the time Lucas and Kun had found them, they were in bad shape. The trek back to Korea had been rough, having to hop trains and walk for nearly two days, and all while not being spotted. Lucas's body finally gave in, and he couldn't stay standing, even with Doyoung’s support. The man crumbled, sheer exhaustion taking over, his limbs feeling as if they were filled with jelly. Taeyong and Kun both rushed over to aid in getting Lucas off the floor and sat in a nearby chair.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Lucas shook his head, trembling fingers coming up to card through his inky black hair, “I’m just tired. All I need is some of Taeyong’s delicious cooking and a long ass nap, and I'll be right as rain.” he mumbled, eyes closing for a moment to catch his breath. The quiet was interrupted, and Lucas could hear Mark snickering to himself. Curious about what was funny it made the tried male glance up, brow quirked.

“I guess you could say that your trip was a long ass...ride…” Mark smirked, and it made Lucas giggle. It was a stupid inside joke, and soon it had the entire room cracking up in laughter. They were relieved to have made it home, and Taeyong was actually in tears. Losing contact with them had been terrifying for many reasons, but Taeyong didn’t even know where they were to start looking for them. They were trained well. Ghosts when they went out of these walls. That was the most horrifying part, not knowing where he would even be able to find them had he tried to go out and look. As the laughter died out, things became serious again, and Taeyong clapped Kun on the shoulder with a loud sigh.

The leader motioned to one of the beds, not looking for any sort of argument. "Sit, Kun, you have to be tired as well." The man gave him a face, but he was feeling rather faint himself, so he sat without much complaint. Taeyong offered a small smile, happy that his friend obliged and got himself into a comfortable position.

“Come on, Lucas.” Doyoung urged, moving to take the man’s hand and gently getting him out of the chair, and into the last free cot next to Kun, “We’re going to get you all hydrated first and foremost.” Taeil nodded as Doyoung spoke, and turned his back to get some IVs ready. Mark and Johnny quietly excused themselves, both give their friends a supportive, warm smile and whispered good nights. It wasn’t often that those two were this, but Taeyong assumed they were both exhausted as well. Taeyong took a seat in the chair Lucas had been sitting in moments prior, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he watched the three boys get IV’s stuck into them. Lucas and Kun grumbling that it wasn’t necessary for them, but Doyoung swiftly told both to shut up. With fluids flowing, and tensions simmering down the leader found himself lost in thought. He hadn’t had time to speak to them, and he had some questions about what had gone on. The trio already sleeping by the time they had shown up to get them though so his little interrogations would have to wait. He could see from the way Lucas and Kun were watching them, that the pair were already fiercely protective.

“That one is Xiao Jun on the far right, that’s YangYang in the middle, and this is Hendery right here.” Kun sighed, rubbing at his face as his blonde hair fell into his dark eyes; eyes which were threatening to close. Taeyong smiled at the introductions and nodded to himself, unsure of what to say at the moment, so he settled for something simple.

“I can’t wait to properly meet them.” the leader hummed, “Right now, you all need to rest and get these fluids in you.” Doyoung was lingering near Lucas’ bed, a hand lightly stroking the top of the nearly unconscious man, “You’re all in rough shape, and it’s late. Hopefully, later we can have a chat later, but it can wait. You’re home now.” Taeyong rose, glancing over his shoulder, “Taeil, Doyoung, you both have to get some rest as well, when the IVs are done, go sleep.” Taeyong rolled his shoulders back and was about to leave when he heard a faint, gravely voice.

“Can I see Jungwoo?” Lucas’ voice sounded much too vulnerable, and Taeyong’s heart swelled at how much love dripped from the other’s lips, “I want to see him.” Doyoung was the one to address him, appropriately, a hand carding comfortingly through those admittedly oily locks.

“Not yet, later, let him get a good night’s rest. He hasn’t been sleeping much. Take this time to feel better. You know him, he’ll take you out just by jumping into your arms in this state.” Doyoung was overcome with emotion, and Taeyong noticed immediately. Not only was Lucas with Jungwoo, but their relationship had extended to include Doyoung over a year ago. The three were romantically involved, and Taeyong could see how Lucas being home was a lot for his trusted doctor. Heart in his throat, the leader nodded, Doyoung had it under control.

“Listen to your doctor, and I’ll tell Jungwoo when he wakes up that you’re here. Don’t worry, please just rest.” Lucas, if this were any other time would be fighting the entire idea, but he was too worn down and Doyoung’s fingers scraping against his scalp was lulling him into a restful state. His eyes fell closed, and a melodious noise indicated that he was not going to cause a fuss. Everyone was settled in, and Taeil smiled at him, giving him the okay to go. Taeyong needed sleep, the last couple of days had been a rollercoaster. Chenle was still acting rather moody and withdrawn since their chat. Sicheng was healing fine, but Yuta has been in a rage mode, and on top of all that they now had three new faces to add onto the craziness.

Taeyong found his way to his shared room in no time, a small lamp illuminating the side of his lover’s face with its dim yellowish glow. The glow was glinting off the glasses that were perched on his nose, a book dangling in his fingers. Ten was snoring peacefully, and Taeyong couldn’t help but linger at this moment, burning the sweet image into his memory. After several heart fluttering seconds, the quiet man tiptoed over, stripping out of his clothes on the way there. He wore nothing but navy blue boxers, the tight band clinging to his small waist, but hanging loose on his thighs. He reached over, gingerly slipping the book out of Ten’s weak grasp, and set it aside. The glasses coming off next. Surprisingly he hadn’t stirred, not until Taeyong put a knee on the bed to crawl under the covers. Ten was startled awake, eyes wild for a moment as his brain tried to catch up to being woken suddenly.

A hand pressed to Ten’s chest, and Taeyong smiled, “Shh, it’s okay, it’s just me." teeth catching his lower lip as he spoke, "Baby, you didn’t have to wait up for me.” though Taeyong appreciated it, having someone like Ten waiting for him was a privilege. Not that the others didn’t care for him, but Ten was different. Ten was something so special to him. A pair of beautiful chocolate colored eyes finally focused on him, and it was only a second later that there was a weight over his entire body. Ten rolled over, head resting on his lover ’s bare chest, listening intently to the heartbeat found there.

“You’re later than I thought. The kids were getting freaked out.” and by kids, Ten meant Jisung and Chenle, both of which were clinging to Ten throughout the day. Speaking of which, the two younger teen’s were currently tangled together on one of the spare beds that Taeyong and Ten had in this room. There were four beds altogether, two of which were not used since Ten and Taeyong opted to sleep together. The third bed occupied by Jaehyun who was fast asleep, snoring muffled into a pillow. There was no such thing as privacy in any of these rooms.

“They’re still anxious about what happened during the last mission, and with us being gone all day. I know they’ll calm down once they wake up and see me in bed.” the leader smiles, cheek nuzzling the top of the other’s head. Meanwhile, the hand that was holding Ten close was tracing up and down his spine through the thin black t-shirt he wore.

“Between puberty, lessons, and their training they’re going to be on edge for the next five years, I bet you.” Ten sighed, sounding a lot like a tired parent. “Chenle was practically attached to my hip, and he was a space cadet throughout the day. I thought Yuta was going to murder him this morning, Chenle spilled water all across the table and soaked him. Sicheng was able to diffuse the situation though, bless him.” Ten’s voice was progressively becoming quieter as they soaked in each other’s company, the warmth creating a hazy fog around them. A safe bubble of sorts.

“I don’t know if I’ll survive.” Taeyong mumbled dramatically, whining as he draped his free arm over his eyes, they were stinging from lack of sleep.

“You’ll survive.” it was a matter of fact statement made by Ten, “You always do.” Snorting Taeyong couldn’t even respond, eyes growing heavier and heavier as the seconds ticked on. He didn’t realize he had begun to doze until he felt a chaste kiss to his lips, just enough to get him to groan and drift further into his slumber. Eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and a melodic, “Sweet dreams.” lulled him off completely.

Further down the hall, and the last door on the right, voices could be heard if one stood close enough to the room to actually listen to it. Inside Yuta was sitting upright in bed in a rather awkward and uncomfortable way. There was sweat slicking his sandy colored hair to his forehead, and his hands were clutching his chest in an attempt to ease the ragged breathing. Sicheng was also upright, a hand on his lover’s back, stroking up and down with purpose. The taller, but younger man had been at this for nearly ten minutes, trying to coax the high strung individual through his panic attack.

“Breathe, it was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.” Sicheng offered, his voice as confident and collected as ever. The hand that was on his back broke contact, and earned a whine from his partner, “I’m going to hold your hand, Yuta, is that alright?” the older man managed to nod and Sicheng reached out to take at the quaking hand. ”You’re okay.” this wasn’t uncommon for them, Yuta on a good day was put together and quiet, but Yuta on a bad day could be volcanic and most of the time that lead to him having night terrors. It had been a textbook lousy day for the Japanese man. He had a short fuse throughout the day, yelling at Chenle first thing, getting scolded by Ten for yelling at Chenle and then to top it all off he saw Sicheng having to push through the pain from his stitches. The younger had refused to take any sort of pain medication, saying it was bearable, and that there was no need to waste supplies. It pissed him off, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Then there wouldn’t have been the need for the pills in the first place.

“I’m right here.” Sicheng’s voice kept him grounded The little things helped tremendously; the short mantra about breathing, the way his hand was being held, the warmth radiating off of Sicheng. They were all things that made Yuta relax. Soon his hyperventilating was beginning to ease up. Yuta sucked in a deep breath for the first time in a solid three minutes, “You’re doing good. Keep breathing, nice and slow. It’s frustrating, and it’s scary, but I’m not going anywhere. Breathe, Yuta.” Nearly five minutes more passed and Yuta was finally breathing more even, though his body was slumped, and he looked worse for wear.

“Fucking hell…” he grumbles, wiping sweat out of his eyes, “I’m such a shitty fuckin’ boyfriend…” Yuta’s voice broke, and Sicheng scooted closer now, so their thighs brushed. He hated the way his lover looked.

“You’re no such thing.” Sicheng said firmly, “Stop blaming yourself for what happened in the warehouse. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t Chenle’s fault--”

“No, it was was Chenle’s fault.” Yuta tried, but Sicheng was shaking his head to disagree instantly.

“It wasn’t like he did it on purpose, and you can not hold it against him. We all do stupid things. Yes, this time was scary, but it’s nothing that we haven’t been through before. That bullet could have hit any of us, but thankfully it only grazed me.” he wasn’t trying to scold him, and he wasn’t trying to belittle how he felt, but Sicheng knew that anger would likely fester in Yuta if he allowed it. “You’ve been doing so well lately, you know? I’m so proud of the progress you’re making. Three months ago, you would have smashed your fist into the cement wall and destroyed your knuckles. You would have ripped strands of your own hair out to try and control yourself. Yuta, you’re doing good managing your emotions. You really are.”

Yuta's face was screwed into an unreadable expression, and as the Japanese man turned and began to snuggle into his lover's chest it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Sicheng was quick on taking the hint. Not that he minded too much. It was already so late, and Yuta would have more chances of having a better day if he slept soon, “I just want to go back to bed....” Yuta grumbled, “Lay with me...don’t go back to your bed.”

Settling them back carefully, Sicheng rolled onto his uninjured side and tugged his lover in to be his little spoon. Tucking his chin on top of Yuta’s head, he held him close, “I won’t leave you, so just close your eyes and try to sleep okay.”

“I love you.” Yuta sniffled, and that was all Sicheng heard before the Japanese lad dozed back off. He was ready to close his eyes himself when their door unlocked, and Taeil peeped in before closing it and tiptoeing over to the bed. Slipping in beside the pair, Taeil found himself facing Sicheng from Yuta’s side. The doctor lightly brushed his fingers against the sleeping man's cheek, Yuta pouting from the smallest touch to his skin.

“Rough night?” Taeil inquired, getting a sad smile from Sicheng, “Sorry, I was tied up with Doyoung.” he didn’t mention that the other’s were here, it didn’t matter much right now anyway. Everyone would find out at breakfast.

“He literally just fell back asleep, try not to wake him…” Sicheng gazed at the doctor, “It would have been nice if you had been here. Yuta responds well to you when you help him through his attacks.” There was something about Taeil’s body language that was very telling, the way he was looking at both Yuta and Sicheng was very comfortable, but there was so much tension in the older man’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to relax fully around them, since realizing his own feelings things had become complicated.

“You do just fine without me.” Taeil shrugs, earning a trademarked death glare from the lanky lad, “What?”

“Are you ever going to just conf--” Sicheng was cut off by Taeil sliding out of bed, fingertips lingering on Yuta’s cheek for a moment before the doctor retreated to his own bed.

“I have to be up in a couple hours. I’ll try not to wake you when I go down to the infirmary in the morning.” kicking off his sneakers, he was under his own covers and facing away from the pair in bed together, staring at the cement wall and frowning. He couldn’t do it.

Sicheng’s brow furrowed in annoyance, “Okay. Whatever you need to do, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm thinking about creating a layout of their home/the compound. More for my own needs, but I'll share it here probably.  
> Also, I hope you are enjoying this! I know I am.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Criticisms, Wants, Needs. Whatever you want to share!


	3. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 

I just need to if there's any interest in me continuing this story. I have the next chapter JUST ABOUT done, but I don't know if It's worth posting. 

 

Leave a quick comment, suggestion, or a simple kudos if interested.

 

I really had fun writing chapter one and two...and I think I want to see where this goes....

 

Thoughts?


End file.
